Harton University
by Drakegirl
Summary: takes place after the end of the FAYZ and Astrid is off to college. please review and tell me what you think,


Title: Harton University

Author: Drake Girl

A/N: this Is my first Gone fanfiction and I hope you like it, sorry about the short chapter but I hope to be updating it with a second chapter very soon, I really hope you like it. Please review.

The date was August 31st, 2016 and Astrid Ellison was waiting in line for check in at Harton University in Seattle Washington. The FAYZ had ended two years ago and she was already off to college after graduating from college earlier than the others who were in the FAYZ at the same time as her. She was going with her friends Anna and Emma who had been the first people to disappear from the FAYZ after all the adults were gone. She missed Sam a lot but they had broken up before the FAYZ even ended and she had only seen him 3 times since it finally came to an end. She wondered where he was now. She barley had time to think about him when she was next. Her parents and Little Pete were there with her to help her move in.

"name please" a boy with dark brown hair and even darker almost black eyes said.

"Astrid Ellison."

"Ok Astrid you are in Welks Dorm, on the 5th floor in room 513. Here is your key, a map, and all the things you need to know for now."

"thanks."

And just like that Astrid Ellison was officially at college. She followed the map to her dorm which was in the main common that she had checked in at. She had to drag her bags up all the stairs to her room. When she found it she took out her little gold key, put it in the lock and turned it. She was immediatly attacked by a mess of brown hair.

"OMG your my new roomie, thats awesome. I was thinking I want going to know anyone Annas gonna be so jealous that you are my room mate. Hers hasnt shown up yet but she doesnt know her name."

Astrid knew it was Emma before she ever saw her face. Then she looked around her room. It was tiny and narrow. It had two beds that were around 5 feet in the air. Underneath them was a desk with bookshelf and a chair. Next to the bed was a dresser and another bookshelf. The room was identical on both sides and on the wall near the door there were two closets. There was only one narrow window in the room. Astrid couldn't believe she had agreed to live in a room like that. But at least she was going to be rooming with Anna so it couldn't be that bad.

"well I am going to see if Emma's roommate has shown up yet and say hi to my parents. See you in a bit." then Emma turned around and left the tiny room. After that Astrid said good bye to her parents and little brother declining their offer to help her settle in. Astrid knew that she needed to unpack her stuff alone. She unfolded all of her shirts and put them in one of the tiny dresser drawers. She was very relaxed when Emma returned with Anna, some girl Astrid had never seen before and four guys she had never seen before.

"Hey Astrid. Whats up?" Emma asked

"Nothing much, just finished unpacking."

"good, now you will be able to come out to dinner with us."

"umm ok I guess it cant hurt."

And like that Astrid grabbed a jacket and her wallet and headded out the door. The other girl Astrid hadn;t recogonized aparently was Annas new roommate Lindsay and the boys were upper classmen who offered to show them around campus and the surrounding area, The boy named Mike seemed to take a liking to Emma, Mike was a senior and he had black hair, and brown eyes and he seemed nice and funny enough. The boy Astrid recogonized as the person who had checked her in that morning turned out to be named Andrew and he and Anna spent the evening together, Andrew was a junior. Lindsay hung out with a dark brunette with grey eyes named Spencer. Astrid aparently caught the attention of Alex. Alex was super sweet and nice and he was fairly attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes. Astrid ended up spending the entire evening laughing, And then when it came to when they had to say goodbye Asrid could have sworn he was about to kiss her when Andrew called him over. It was difinetly a night to remember, but as Astrid tossed and turned trying to fall asleep on her very uncomfortable school provided mattress she couldn't help thinking about a certain other blond haired man from her past and that made her miss her past life more that anyone could have imingined.


End file.
